


[translation] 呼唤 Calling

by hieroglyphics



Series: 日语真探文翻译合集 [6]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Headcanon, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: Rust 眼中的 Crash 和卧底时代，北岸的记忆和梦。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: 日语真探文翻译合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167278
Kudos: 3





	[translation] 呼唤 Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131017) by [Haru (amearare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru). 



> 作者注：  
> 来自2016年发行的TRUE DETECTIVE短篇小说同人志。正文和发行时一致。

Marty曾对Rust说过，不要随便说些奇怪的话。这是作为刑警组成搭档后不久的事情。Marty自己虽然已经习惯了Rust的言行，但在一个保守的南方男人组成的团体中，他与Rust只有最起码的联系（这是因为Rust自己彻底回避了个人交际）对于其他人来说，Rust果然是异己分子。一部分不成熟的同事们口中，以他独特的言行为谈资的揶揄和挖苦，无论Rust采取什么样的态度，听着也绝对不会觉得舒服。  
听Marty这么说，Rust问道，比如说什么话？  
“以前你不是说过吗? 我问你昨天睡得好不好，你回答说: ‘我不睡觉，只是做梦。’差不多就像那种话吧。”  
“那有什么奇怪的。”  
“那个，做梦就是睡觉吧。Steve总是这么说，所以他才会找你的碴。想想吧。”  
听到这句话，Rust嘴角微微一弯，不出声地一笑。  
“你笑什么? 别人在为你担心啊。” Marty愤愤地责备道。Rust收起笑容，说抱歉，没有别的意思。  
“但是，Marty。你在做梦的时候，能判断出那是梦吗？大部分情况下，你只有醒来才会意识到那是一场梦。即使是多么荒唐无稽的梦也一样。”在做梦的时候，梦才是真实的。Rust说，梦和现实是连在一起的。  
实际上，这个男人有重度失眠，所以应该经常睁着眼睛过夜。他所看到的，是在有生之年无法摆脱的，名为梦的现实的延续。相反，他是不是认为睡眠是一种自己很少见到的、黑暗而安详的东西呢。

左侧腹中了三发五毫米子弹。必须确认到底是不是贯穿了，但是身体不听使唤。试图从趴在地面的姿势中站起来，脚却被某种滑溜的东西滑了一下，再次跪下。奇怪。明明没有下雨。不，一点也不奇怪。因为侧腹有个洞，从那里流出的血，在混凝土地面上形成了一个血泊。我杀了三个人。我做得好吗。今后，还能在这个世界上生存下去吗。  
没关系，有人在耳边低声细语，抬起头，看到一个穿黑色皮夹克的男人正低头看着自己。没关系，该做的你都做得很好。放心，你不会死。剩下的就是被送进精神病院。你知道的。顺便问一下，你有烟吗？

做不想做的梦和睡不着。不知哪个好。半夜，Marty醒来，旁边应该睡着的男人不在。卧室黑暗又安静，窗外的街道也没有一丝声响。Marty起床，穿过卧室去客厅。客厅里也很暗，但是外面的街灯透过窗帘射进来，借着微弱的光线，可以看到男人蜷缩在狭窄的沙发上。盖着毯子，只露出头来。他走近他，低头看着他的脸。天很黑，看不出他的表情，但是能听到低低的鼾声。Marty伸出右手，抚摸男人的额头，然后把手掌盖在闭着的眼皮上。尽量保持安静。修长的睫毛柔软的触感碰到了无名指。眼球在眼睑下微微移动。就像把蝴蝶关在手心里一样。

听说会增加你的养老金，曾经是上线的男人说。上面说如果你希望的话，可以加入美国联邦证人保护项目。  
一个身穿黑色皮夹克的男人站在椅背的另一侧。那件上衣的左侧腹部应该有三个小孔，但是从Rust所在的位置看不到。男人在抽烟，把烟吹向天花板。烟雾旋转着，慢慢地消失，但不知为何，空气中没有任何气味。男人笑着说。别听这家伙的话。能利用多少就利用多少，一旦暴露就会被封口。虽然做法不同，但是做的事情和我们所在的世界一样。  
我拒绝，Rust说。我不想要钱。我不会对任何人说任何事，也不会做对你们不利的事。如果有必要，我不介意宣誓。只是，我不辞职。哪里都行，让我调到凶杀组。  
穿着黑色上衣的男人笑着说，这样很好。聪明的选择。对了，既然被利用了，我们也可以利用他们。反正如果你被迫接受了这份工作，那你的生活就什么都不剩了。  
闭嘴，Rust说。他想，这是梦，还是可怕的幻觉。或许是现实吧。反正没什么大的差别，那么，是哪个都没关系。

Rust坐在椅子上，眺望着窗外的雨。应该是一个小小的庭院，但不知为什么，能看见茂密的针叶树林，厚厚的松枝上，青苔像蛛网一样垂下来。背后有人啪的一声打开打火机的盖子，点燃了香烟。轻轻地吐出烟雾的声音。这里禁止吸烟。Rust 这么说着转过身去。墙上画着儿童画或者什么抽象画，房间里除了Rust之外没有别人。

Marty轻轻地把手从 Rust脸上拿开，拿起遥控器，打开电视。他把声音关掉，再次低头看着 Rust。男人睡着了，但 Marty 还是不知道他的睡眠是否黑暗而安详。就像是从关闭的百叶窗外面往里看一样。从外面绝对不知道房间里是什么样子的。客厅里凉飕飕的，他想打开暖气，但又觉得不能发出多余的声音。Marty坐在另一张沙发上，凝视着闪烁的电视画面。有成群结队的野马在原野上奔跑。

没有灯光的房间里，只放着一张铺着白床单的朴素的铁床。高处有一扇窗户，薄薄的窗帘后面是黑夜。床边坐着一个身穿黑色皮夹克的男子，正在吸烟。  
你回来了，今天怎么样。男人用拇指和食指夹着烟，微微一笑。  
刚才我说过了，这里是禁烟的。虽然Rust这么说，但男人却还是把烟气吹向天花板。  
那些家伙已经答应了你的要求了吧。分配地点定下来了吗。什么时候能从这个像屎一样的地方出去。除了圣经以外，你还说过给我更多读物吧。  
闭嘴。Rust说着，上床躺下。男人用昏昏欲睡的半闭的眼睛俯视着 Rust。你睡着了吗。男人拖长了声音，静静地问。Rust闭上眼睛，在床上背对着男人。  
就算睡着了，也只是做梦而已。男子喃喃自语，语尾带着笑意。虽说不是嘲笑，但当然也不是安慰。很在意那个男人的脸是什么样子，想再次睁开眼睛，但是在那一瞬间，有人的手掌遮住了双眼。小指碰到了鼻梁，无名指碰到了闭着的左眼睫毛。那个触感，温度，和形状。Rust叫出声来。  
“Marty”  
手掌的触感马上消失了，Rust追随着那个感觉醒过来。

野马的蹄子踢起干燥的沙子，沙尘滚滚飞扬。在生长着矮小的茶色干草的贫瘠大地上，马儿们不断地争斗着。阳光透过沙尘照射下来，野马的毛皮闪闪发光。  
“Marty”  
听到嘶哑的声音，Marty 看向身边的男人。男人醒了，荧幕上沙色的光反映在还残留着睡意的瞳孔里。  
“哦，对不起，吵醒你了吗? ”  
“你为什么在这里？”  
Marty关掉电视，一边从沙发上站起来，一边说，早就醒了。本来想再睡一觉，但是因为太清醒睡不着，没办法，只好起床了。他边说边走到门口，打开电灯，回头看着那个男人。  
Rust从以前开始就讨厌被过度干涉。他不善于被人呵护和同情。以前只觉得他是个别扭的家伙，但Marty想，恐怕只是因为这个男人知道自己的问题是谁也无法解决的。Marty想起了以前这个男人对自己说的话，问题不在于你，而在于我。  
“我正想煮一壶可可呢。”Marty说，你也喝吧。Rust裹在毛毯里，抬头看Marty。有那么一瞬间，Marty 觉得他就像个刚睡醒的孩子。  
“Marty”  
“干吗，要放糖吗？还是要加棉花糖？”  
“你碰我了吧。”  
我只是想知道。这个男人是不是在黑暗中安详地睡着，至少知道这点就够了。当然，我什么都不知道。Marty不禁语塞，Rust带着睡意的嘶哑声音里含着笑意，说，只是想确认一下而已。  
“啊。对。碰了。你讨厌这样？”  
“没有那种事。得救了。我梦见了过去。”  
那是什么样的梦？得救了到底是什么意思，Marty没有问。取而代之的是，对方说不想喝可可。我还是去煮咖啡吧，他说。  
“你会睡不着的。”  
“我已经醒了。反正也睡不着。我煮浓一些，加点朗姆酒进去。看看刚才的节目也不错。不知道是不是结束了。”  
“美洲野马。”  
“什么? ”  
“是美洲野马。刚才说的那些马。”生活在草原地带，原本是从西班牙带来的家畜，但是野性很强，很难和人亲近。  
就和这个家伙一样，Marty 想，但是没说出口。  
等着，我马上去煮咖啡，Marty 说完就离开了客厅。看着他的背影，Rust想起了在梦中感觉到的男人手掌的触感。  
他觉得好像有人在呼唤。  
好像有人告诉他，那里不是现实世界。在呼唤他回来。而且，那个时候，自己确实想回到有这个触感存在的世界来。


End file.
